The present invention relates to devices for preforming a procedure.
Devices for preforming medical procedure, such a anesthesia procedures, are known. Such devices have first and second trays removably received in a third tray, with the first tray having components for preforming the anesthesia procedure, and the second tray having prepping components. The prepping components are utilized first in the procedure, and a problem has arisen in that the prepping solution may splash into the first tray if prepping is carried out with the second tray located in the third tray.